supersmashbrosglobalapocalypsefandomcom-20200215-history
Donkey Kong
Donkey Kong is the main character of his titular franchise. He first appeared along with Mario in the 1981 game, Donkey Kong. He is originally the antagonist in the said game. He reappeared in DKC, where he became the protagonist. Attributes DK, despite classified as a heavyweight, is overall fast. His extreme weight along with outstanding DI provides his ability to endure many KOs, thanks to Spinning Kong if controlled horizontally. His powerful moves are also favorable to KO enemies. His extraordinary f-throw is capable of carrying characters and throw them in 4 additional directions, creating 8 in total. He even has a large accumulation of meteor smashes. Despite this, his large size and weight provide him to his vulnerability to chain grabs (most notably King DeDeDe's). This prevents him from reaching higher tiers. Changes from Brawl to SSBGA Donkey Kong is nerfed very slightly from Brawl to this game. His side tilt is slower, meaning that it increased its starting lag. His F- air is now weaker, though it no longer requires sweetspotting for a meteor smash. His U-air is slower and weaker. His cargo ability's throws are slightly weaker and now have equal damage. His buffs though, were especially is new Final Smash. Barrel Bash is now a trapping move. It delivers more damage and knockback to characters. However it is still activated properly via buttons on the 3DS. His Down Smash is faster. His U tilt can be a trapping move, as well as higher knockback. DK also obtained several cosmetic changes. He has different idle animations, unlike brawl. He has more fur than he originally did in the prequel. His victory theme is reverted to his former Melee tune. Moveset Ground Attacks Normal *Neutral Attack - A quick cross punch, followed by an up uppercut. 4%, 6%, for a total of 10% *Side Tilt - Swats in front. 10%.Is slower than Brawl. *Up Tilt - Swats above his head. 9%. Has IASA frames and is thus a trapping move. *Down Tilt - Swats his opponent's feet. 8%. Can trip enemies. *Dash Attack - Skids to a halt doing a side-kick. 11%. Can prevent pratfalls. Does 14% when foes come into contact with Donkey Kong's end of his foot. Smash *Side Smash - Claps hands together in front of him. Extremely high knockback is fully charged. 29% (if fully charged). Is also quick for a heavyweight *Up Smash - Claps hands together above his head. Extremely high knockback. 26% (if fully charged). A sweetspot is located on Donkey Kong's fingers. It causes 36% damage when enemies hit his fingers. *Down Smash - Does a double back handed punch by bringing his closed fists down 90 degrees at both sides. Not as powerful as his other smash attacks. 25% (if fully charged). Is faster and can trip on sides engulfing Donkey Kong. Other *Ledge Attack - Throws his back at the opponent. 8% *Floor Attack (face-up) - Swats with his hand in a wide arch. 6% *Floor Attack (face-down) - Swats with his hand on both sides. 8% *Floor Attack (sitting) - Spins with his fists as he stands. 5% Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial - Spins with his arms extended. 10% *Forward Aerial - Puts his fists together above his head, then does a powerful axe-handled smash. 12%. It can Meteor Smash anywhere on his hand. *Back Aerial - Back-kicks behind him. 8%. Useful for a double jump WoP. *Up Aerial - Headbutts above. 14% *Down Aerial - Stomps down, arching his body forward. 14%. It is capable of meteor smashing as well Grabs & Throws *Pummel - Does a short karate-like chop at the enemy's neck. 3% *Forward Throw - Heaves the opponent on his back, just like carrying barrels from Donkey Kong Country. He can then carry them for a short distance and then throw them towards any direction. 5% each direction. It lasts for 5 seconds *Back Throw - Swings his arm back and throws the opponent. 11% *Up Throw - Throws the opponents upward with his right hand. 9% *Down Throw - Slams the opponent down with his hand. 7% Special Moves Taunts *Up - Punches his chest rapidly, while he grunts. *Side - Scratches himself, then swats a microscopic bug, appearing as a black dot. *Down - Looks at the camera, shrugging with a confused growl . Idle Animations *Shakes himself as if he was water on him, same as his taunt from SSBB. *Adjusts his tie. Entrance Breaks out of a DK Barrel, grunts and makes a strongman pose. Wins *Punches his chest, then makes a strongman pose. *Jumps, then shakes his hands together above his head. *Jumps from a vine, then pulls out a branch of bananas and eats some. Loses Claps to the winner sloppily. Category:Characters debuting in Arcade Games Category:Donkey Kong Series Characters Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Nintendo Characters